eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Tarly
Haus Tarly von Hornberg (engl.: House Tarly of Horn Hill) ist ein Adelshaus in der Weite. Es ist einer der mächtigsten Vasallen von Haus Tyrell. Ihre Länder liegen am Fuß der Roten Berge von Dorne. Ihr Sitz Hornberg liegt südöstlich von Rosengarten am nördlichen Rand der Roten Berge. Sie sind eine alte Familie mit reichen Ländern und einer starken Festung. Sie besitzen außerdem ein Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl mit dem Namen Herzbann. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen einen Jäger mit Bogen in rot auf grünem Grund. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautet das Motto des Hauses: Erster In Der Schlacht Geschichte Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte König Aegon I. Targaryen auch öfter Hornberg. Während des Zweiten Dornischen Kriegs im Jahre führte Lord Samwell Tarly mehrere Tausend Ritter und Bogenschützen gegen den Geierkönig und besiegte diesen. Lord Alan Tarly erklärte sich während des Drachentanzes für die Schwarzen. Samantha Tarly war mit einem Mann aus dem Hause Hohenturm verheiratet. Nach dem Tod ihres Gemahls ging sie ein Verhältnis mit Lyonel Hohenturm ein, welcher einer vorangegangenen Ehe ihres Gemahls entstammte. Da der Hohe Septon ihnen eine Hochzeit verweigerte, zeugten sie in den folgenden Jahren mehrere Bastarde, bis schließlich ein neuer Hoher Septon die Eheschließung erlaubte und die Kinder legitimiert wurden.r/asoiaf.com: (Spoilers Extended) I just read an interesting tidbit about the legitimisation of bastards after marriage of their parents. Der Jägersmann der Tarlys wurde von Duncan auf dem Turnier von Aschfurt gesehen. Ser Samwyl Tarly war Sekundärquellen zufolge in den Listen des Turniers eingetragen. Lord Randylls Vater wurde von Ser Denys Mallister in einem Turnier vom Pferd geholt. Während Roberts Rebellion befehligte Lord Randyll Tarly die Vorhut der Weite in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, wo er Lord Cafferen tötete und Robert Baratheon zwang, sich zurückzuziehen. Den Ruhm für den Sieg erntete allerdings Maes Tyrell. besuchte Lord Randyll den Arbor, um seinen damals zehnjährigen Sohn Samwell als Pagen bei Lord Paxter Rothweyn zu lassen und für ihn Horas Rothweyn aufzunehmen, doch Sam gab bei dem Besuch einen derart jämmerlichen Eindruck ab, dass Lord Randyll ihn wieder mit zurück nach Hornberg nahm. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Lord Randyll Tarly schickt Samwell Tarly zur Nachtwache, wo dieser ein Kämmerer wird und sich mit Jon Schnee anfreundet. Somit geht das Erbe auf Sams jüngeren Bruder Dickon Tarly über. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Lord Randyll befindet sich unter den Lords, die unterhalb von Bitterbrück zu Renly Baratheons Heer stoßen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Renly ist bei Lord Tarly in Hornberg gewesen, als er Stannis Baratheons Brief von der Inzucht Cersei Lennisters erhalten hat. Nach der ergebnislosen Verhandlung der Baratheon-Brüder vor Sturmkap bemüht sich Lord Randyll vergeblich um das Kommando über die Vorhut. Randyll ist einer der Lords, die nach Renlys Tod nicht zu Stannis überlaufen. Er beschlagnahmt Renlys Vorräte bei Bitterbrück und lässt viele Männer hinrichten, hauptsächlich Männer der Florents, damit sie nicht zu Stannis überlaufen. Randyll kommandiert in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser das Zentrum der Tyrell-Lennister-Streitkraft. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er bei der Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund geehrt. Sam ist Teil des Großen Ausmarsches, einer Expedition der Nachtwache, um jenseits der Mauer nach Manke Rayder und Benjen Stark zu suchen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Sam überlebt die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen und tötet später einen Anderen. Er kann der Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried zusammen mit Goldy entkommen und ist einer der wenigen, die es zurück zur Mauer schaffen. Nach der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung sichert Sam Jon Schnee die Wahl zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache. Tywin schickt zudem Lord Randyll Tarly in den Norden nach Dämmertal und Ser Gregor Clegane den Königsweg hinauf, damit sie die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen können. Die Armee der Nordmänner umfasst etwa ein Drittel der Gesamtstärke von Robb Starks Männern und wird angeführt von Helman Tallhart und Robett Glauer. Lord Roose Bolton hat sie nach Dämmertal geschickt, angeblich auf Robbs Anweisung hin. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Brienne von Tarth erblickt das Wappen des Hauses Tarly bei den Wappen, die von den Toten vor Dämmertal eingesammelt wurden. Dickon Tarly wird mit Eleanor Muton vermählt, der Tochter von Lord Willerich Muton von Jungfernteich. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Jon befiehlt Samwell, zur Zitadelle nach Altsass aufzubrechen, um sich Wissen über die Anderen anzueignen. Sam plant, Goldy und den Wildlingsprinzen nach Hornberg zu seiner Mutter Melessa zu schicken. Ser Kevan Lennister benennt im Gespräch mit Cersei Lennister Lord Randyll als guten Kandidaten, um die unbesetzte Position der Hand des Königs auszufüllen. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Als Randyll von Margaery Tyrells Gefangennahme erfährt, marschiert er nach Königsmund und verlangt nach ihrer Freilassung und Übergabe in seine Obhut. Er schwört einen heiligen Eid, sie zu ihrem Prozess wieder auszuhändigen. Um die Männer aus der Weite zu versöhnen, ernennt Lord Regent Kevan Lennister Randyll Tarly zum Meister des Rechts. Haus Tarly am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Lord Randyll Tarly, verheiratet mit Melessa Florent **Samwell Tarly, Mitglied der Nachtwache **Talla Tarly **zwei Töchter, Namen unbekannt **Dickon Tarly, Randylls jüngster Sohn und Erbe Historische Mitglieder *Lord Samwell Tarly, Oberhaupt während der Herrschaft von König Aenys I. Targaryen. *Lord Donald Tarly, verheiratet mit Jeyne Esch. **Lady Samantha Tarly, seine Tochter. Zuerst die Gemahlin von Lord Ormund Hohenturm, dann verheiratet mit Lord Lyonel Hohenturm und Mutter seiner sechs Kinder. **Sansara Tarly, seine jüngere Tochter. *Lord Alan Tarly, Oberhaupt des Hauses während des Drachentanzes. *Ser Samwyl Tarly, Mitglied während der Herrschaft von König Daeron II. Targaryen. Vasallen *Haus Hatz Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Tarly Kategorie:Haus Tarly Tarly